


Ménage à Moi

by Miss_Masochist



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Lube, Male Solo, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Other, POV Third Person, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Masochist/pseuds/Miss_Masochist
Summary: It's been a tiring day for Sebastian and he just needs a release...
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Ménage à Moi

It’s been a long and busy day; workout in the morning, read-through and interviews in the afternoon, reshoots in the evening. It’s almost 1 in the morning when Seb finally gets back to his hotel, but even through all the chaos, there was one thing consistently on his mind all day: You, and the tightness in his jeans tells it all. He puts his bag down on the chair, and takes his jacket off, which was just long enough to cover his erection. He runs his hand over the front of his jeans to release some tension, only to groan and almost lose his balance in the process, grabbing onto the table tightly and briefly feeling dizzy. 

Seb takes a deep breath, then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he finishes brushing, he yanks his clothes off, leaving on his boxer briefs. sighing in relief when he lies down in bed, he turns the light off and starts lightly trailing his fingers down his chest, over his abs, making him shudder and whimper. His hips tense up when he slowly rubs his thumb over the tip of his leaking cock peeking out from his boxers and he slips his hand beneath his waistband and wraps his fingers vehemently around his shaft, just wishing desperately it was you around him instead. He begins to slowly work his length, stifling his moans by covering his mouth so he doesn’t wake anyone up in the room next to him.

All day Seb’s been thinking about you pressed up against him, his lips crashing into yours, and your tongue tickling the base of his cock while it’s down your throat and your hair between his fingers pulling roughly. He yanks his boxers off, throws them across the room, and takes some lube and drizzles it along his highly receptive arousal. Sebastian bites his lip and closes his eyes. With a groan, he starts gliding his gripped fingers up and down at a steadily rapid pace thinking about fucking and filling your holes while gripping tightly to the bed sheets with his other hand as he writhes and squirms in excitement. He picks up the pace on his cock, moaning and cursing under his breath while his muscles contract and his hedonistic ache for release takes over. His breath hitches in his throat as his climax looms.

He growls and cries out loudly as he strokes himself harder and faster thinking about pounding into you, making you scream his name as he releases his seed into you. He curses as he almost reaches climax, but slows down, as he doesn’t want this to end so soon. He’s been waiting all day for this, and he wants to revel in it for as long as he can take it. He gently massages his balls as he lets out a surprised high-pitched shaky moan. “Fuck”, “Oh my god”, and “Yes, Y/N” are the only coherent words slipping out of his lips between the growls, panting and yelping. Seb edges himself three more times, still not wanting this feeling to go away but his body is screaming at him to cum. He grips the base of his cock again, pulsating his hand around it as he caresses his balls again and gropes his cock, tortured enough from all the waiting and teasing all day. He curses loudly and his motions become more rapid and the shlicking gets noisier. Seb arches his back into his pleasure as it begins to pique and thrusts into his hand. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes tightly, white knuckling the sheets, letting out a booming, quivery cry and repeatedly curses feverishly as his pelvis tenses up and he feels his heartbeat in his cock when he cums and shoots his load all over his torso. He keeps going, feeling another one approaching. As he cums a second time he moans and growls louder, screaming your name, releasing his seed again as it shoots far enough to reach his chest and the base of his neck. Disoriented, he lies there reaching for kleenex on the side table and cleans his hand off, but before he cleans off his torso, he takes a picture of it with him biting his lip, his cum all over his chest and stomach, with a message saying, “Look what you did to me…”


End file.
